


Milk and Alcohol

by SuddenlySullen



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Animal Traits, Lactation, M/M, Male Lactation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuddenlySullen/pseuds/SuddenlySullen
Summary: "I'll be damned," Slade says under his breath. "I knew cows were dumb animals, but I'll be honest, Grayson. I thought you were at least smarter than this."Dick feels his ears drop even as he's glaring at Slade. "Look, I said I'm fine. Just- I can handle it.""Can you? Cause from here it looks like you've done a piss poor job of 'handling it' and that's how you got where you are." Slade cocks his head to one side, licking over his long incisors.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 100





	Milk and Alcohol

Dick stands in the bathroom, tears pricking at his eyes. The ache in his teats is unbearable. It feels like there's fire running through him. It's his own fault. He knows that. He knows he shouldn't have put off milking them for so long, but the thought of Slade walking in on him was too embarrassing. They were supposed to be given the all-clear days ago. 

He wraps a hand around one of his udders, shivering from the searing pain, and tries to ease some of the milk out of it into the bathtub. It's hard and hot to the touch and he knows that he probably needs antibiotics. For the moment, though, he would settle on any kind of relief of the pressure. He squeezes harder, tugging at it until he lets out a sharp cry. 

"Everything okay in there?" Slades voice calls from outside the door. 

Dick sniffles and wipes at the tears on his face. "Yeah. Yeah I'm fine." 

Slade walks in anyway. The lock on the bathroom door is, after all, more of a decoration than anything else when Dick considers who Slade Wilson is. The fact that he said anything at all before barging in is nothing short of a miracle. Slade freezes when he sees Dick pressing down on the redness of his teat. The sight of Slade's smooth, black panther tail twitching behind him has Dick feeling like cornered prey. He supposes, in a way, that he is.

"I'll be damned," Slade says under his breath. "I knew cows were dumb animals, but I'll be honest, Grayson. I thought you were at least smarter than this."

Dick feels his ears drop even as he's glaring at Slade. "Look, I said I'm fine. Just- I can handle it."

"Can you? Cause from here it looks like you've done a piss poor job of 'handling it' and that's how you got where you are." Slade cocks his head to one side, licking over his long incisors. 

When Dick doesn't answer, Slade's clawed hand comes forward to swat his hands away from his abdomen. He is surprisingly gentle when he paws at Dick's teats, pressing his fingers into each and huffing slightly at the heat and hardness. Dick whimpers with every touch, doing his best to keep from crying. Despite Slade's obvious efforts to be gentle, every touch still hurts. At the same time, though, Slade's gentle prodding leaves him wanting more. He wants his teats pulled, sucked, and left completely dry. His brain offers him the image of Slade with his sharp mouth wrapped around one of his teats and claws hands kneading at him. He reasons that any sane person would think about it. He might be a murderer and all around terrible person, but Slade is undeniably attractive. The sound of the shower turning on pulls Dick from that thought. He looks between it and Slade. 

"That's on its way to infected," Slade tells him with a condescending sneer. "Needs to be taken care of right now, not whenever you get around to it. Hot water helps loosen clogs."

"Spend a lot of time with dumb cows?" Dick rolls his eyes. He can feel the blush rising in his cheeks and chest. 

"Had a few useless pets," Slade replies without missing a beat. 

Before waiting for another answer from Dick, Slade is pulling his own shirt over his head. His hands move to his belt, where he pauses to raise an eyebrow at Dick. 

"You can get in in your clothes if you want to, but I'm pretty sure the options are limited for different ones here," Slade snips. 

Dick's jaw drops open, but he can't find anything worth saying before it's too late, so instead he tugs at his own belt. His pants and briefs slide to the floor easily, leaving him naked in front of a very nude Slade Wilson. He swallows thickly, hoping that the heat he feels in his stomach is only the pain of his nipples. Scars litter Slade's torso, along with a patch of greying hair. Dick wonders briefly if he might have caused any of them. Somehow, that thought makes his cock threaten to stir. 

"C'mon," Slade says as he's yanking Dick into the shower. 

The water is hot. Too hot to be comfortable. It feels like it's scalding Dick's skin everywhere it touches. Slade adjusts the shower head, then tugs Dick down. He has positioned them so that his legs frame Dick's. The white hot streams of water beat down directly on Dick's sore teats and there is no space for him to curl away except into Slade's rock solid chest. 

"Better watch those horns, boy," Slade warns when Dick starts to squirm.

Dick whimpers, settling back into Slade's chest with his head resting on one shoulder. One of Slade's large arms comes across his chest, a firm pressure holding him in place. The other finds its way down his stomach. Slade presses the skin around each of his nipples with one large hand. Tears prick at the edges of Dick's eyes and he does his best to swallow down the pained noises trying to claw their way out of his throat. Unsure what to do with his own hands, Dick's fingers find their way to Slade's thighs. They curl into the hard flesh and for once Dick is grateful that he has no claws. Slade gives no warning before his fingers tighten around the base of one of Dick's teats. His grip is firm as he presses down the length of it. Dick feels like he's going to explode. The searing pain shoots through his whole body, into the base of his spine. Slade's arm across his chest stays firm, keeping him in place while he pulls repeatedly down Dick's teat. He wails and turns his face to sob into Slade's neck. 

But then, like the breaking of a dam, the pressure in that teat starts to loosen. Dick's sobs become more of relief than pain. 

"Oh god, thank you." 

"Don't need to call me 'god', 'daddy' is fine," Slade's voice rumbles behind him. 

"I'll call you whatever you want just please don't stop." Dick's fingers curl harder into Slade's thighs. If Slade were anyone else, he'd worry they might bruise. 

Slade's hand finds its way to another teat, gripping the base of it in his rough fingers. It stings and burns when he pulls down it. Dick bays and cries, pressing his forehead against Slade's neck. By the time Slade finishes pulling all the milk he can from Dick, the water is starting to go cold. Dick is exhausted, either from being in pain so long or from the exertion of sobbing into Slade's neck for however long it had taken. More than that, though, he feels empty. 

"Come on," Slade turns off the water and hauls Dick up. Strong arms keep him upright when his knees start to give. There's only one towel between them and Slade uses it to carefully dry Dick off before giving himself a casual swipe. He only bothers pulling his boxers back on before walking out of the bathroom. Dick follows, also only tugging on boxers. He tells himself it's because his clothes got wet on the floor. 

"Here," Slade offers the bottle of whiskey he was nursing. 

Dick takes it and swallows a gulp. It burns his throat and makes him gag. He hands it back to Slade still coughing. 

Slade laughs. "Didn't actually expect you to take it. Maybe there's hope for you yet."

"Hope for what," Dick chokes out. 

"That you'll come work with me instead of always cleaning up after Bats," Slade grins and takes another swig from the bottle. He offers it to Dick again. 

Dick watches the way that the muscles in Slade's throat work to swallow the liquor. Against his better judgement, he takes another sip. It isn't really any better than the first one, but he's ready for it, so he doesn't choke. He's sure he makes a face, though. Slade can't hide his amused reaction or doesn't bother trying. 

Dick passes the bottle back, shaking his head. "I don't know why people drink that stuff for fun. It tastes like shoe polish." 

"You been licking a lot of boots?" Slade asks.

A harsh blush rises in Dick's cheeks. "I just mean-"

"Relax," Slade is laughing. "I'm just fucking with you. You really gotta lighten up."

Dick's ears droop as the words leave Slade's mouth. He can see the way it makes Slade's ears twitch.

"Oh, nah, come on. Hey." Slade is patting his arm. "Don't be like that. It's what we do, right? We fuck with each other. Don't get all mopey on me now." 

"Thanks, by the way." Dick tries to pick his head up and finds the movement unusually loose. "You know, for not being weird. Weirder than usual."

Slade leans back against the dingy kitchen countertops of their safehouse. In only his boxers, he almost looks like he belongs there. Dick guesses that he looks like he might belong here too and something about that makes his stomach feel warm. He reaches out and takes the bottle from Slade's hand, gulping down another long sip before handing it back. 

Slade's eyebrows raise. "Look at you go. Didn't think you'd have it in you. You really should think about working with me. Think of all the fun we could be having." 

Dick isn't sure what kind of fun Slade means. His mind drifts again to thoughts of Slade's mouth wrapped around his teats, sucking him dry. He wonders what it would take to convince Slade to try it. He's yanked from the fantasy by the sensation of falling. The fall is broken by Slade's hard chest. One of Slade's arms wraps around his back and Dick can't help but smile.

"Let's get you to bed," Slade rumbles. "I think you've had enough."

It's easy for Dick to fall into a soft lull of listening to Slade's voice. He trusts Slade, he realizes, with a vague sense of shock. Strong arms help guide him to a mattress on the floor in the only room of the apartment.

"I'll be on the couch if you need me," Slade rumbles when he's standing over Dick. 

Dick looks up, trying to focus on Slade's face. "Just stay." 

Slade hesitates for a moment before lying down on the mattress next to Dick. Dick smiles, curling himself into Slade's side, even though his teats are still sore. Slade runs a hand down his back, claws kept safely away. 

Dick wakes to a searing pain in his abdomen sometime before dawn. The room is dark and he can't see anything from the windows. He cries out against it, eyes watering. In the confusion of being half asleep, he almost forgets that Slade is with him until he feels the arm tighten around his back. 

"Need some help with that?" Slade rumbles low in his chest. 

Dick squeezes his eyes shut. He moves like he means to get up with a muttered: "I'll be fine."

"Want some help anyway?" Slade keeps his arm tight around Dick. "Don't even have to get up."

A sigh falls out of Dick's mouth. "Do I have a choice?" 

"Mmm," Slade nuzzles into his hair. There's a deep purr vibrating through his chest. "Not really."

Dick groans. He needs the help. More than that, he wants it. Slade moves so that he's supporting himself over Dick's chest. Before Dick realizes what he's about to do, Slade wraps his mouth around one of Dick's sore teats and suckles at it. Dick's hand curls into Slade's hair at the back of his neck, holding him in place. Slade is gentler than Dick would have expected. There's no patch over his eye and Dick realizes that the missing one is the one facing him. Up until this moment, he wouldn't have guessed that Slade had any amount of trust for anyone, but here he is offering Dick his literal blind side on a silver platter and trusting that Dick isn't going to hurt him. Slade's mouth is gentle, even as he's sucking in long gulps and swallowing mouthfuls of milk. It dribbles around the edges of his lips, but he doesn't move to even wipe it away when he moves onto the next of Dick's swollen teats. 

Dick loses track of time while Slade's mouth works him over. When the tingling waves of relief fade, he realizes that his cock is hard and he has no idea how long it has been. One of Slade's thighs is pressed up between his legs and he rolls his hips against it experimentally, drawing a low whine from the back of his throat. Slade's purr vibrates through his teat, making his voice catch in his throat. His thigh presses up against him again, encouraging him to keep rocking his hips in the same rhythm as Slade's long swallows around his teat. 

It doesn't take long before Dick feels the warmth of his orgasm coiling deep in the pit of his stomach. He tries to warn Slade, but one of Slade's sharper teeth grazes his teat and sends him over the edge, gasping for air while he comes in his boxers against Slade's leg. 

Slade keeps suckling until his hips have stilled and his whines edge over into overstimulated then pulls back, panting. "Good morning," he purrs. 

"Morning," Dick replies, his voice low and airy. 

"I've never understood the breakfast in bed trend," Slade yawns. "But I think I might be coming around."

Dick groans. "I always forget that you're such a dad and then you go and say something like that." 

"I'm probably older than your dad," Slade purrs. "Don't pretend you aren't getting off on it." 

"Daddy," Dick whines, only a little exaggerated. 

The knock at the door makes them both freeze. Slade picks up a gun that Dick had no idea was anywhere in the apartment and motions for him to move to a corner of the room furthest from the door. Dick's heart thunders in his chest, listening for any kind of movement. Slade moves silently and whoever was at the door either left or stopped knocking. 

"Where's the kid? It's time to go," Dick recognizes Flash's voice. 

"He's fine." Slade's voice answers darkly. "If it's clear we'll meet you at the docks."

"I'm supposed to get the kid," Flash pushes. 

"I told you we'll meet you. If you want to make this something, it can be something." Dick hears the slide of metal on metal. "If not, we'll meet you." 

"If anything has happened to him, you know that it's not gonna be me that makes it something," Flash warns. 

"Yeah, yeah." Slade shuts the door in his face. 

Dick rounds the corner. "I could have talked to him."

"I'm not sure that would have helped," Slade replies, looking him up and down. "Here," he says and passes Dick a backpack. "Brought us a change of clothes at least. One of my boys will be bringing a car over and then we'll meet them so you can go home." 

"Thanks," Dick says as he's pulling on a pair of pants.

"Don't mention it." Slade grumbles. "I put one of my burners in there."

The unspoken agreement that Dick will call hangs in the air for the entire trip to the docks. It weighs heavy in Dick's chest while Bruce drives him back to the manor, asking him a hundred questions about what he learned about Slade. 


End file.
